Remote controls can be used to control many electronic devices, such as televisions, digital video recorders (DVRs), television set-top boxes, stereo systems, and other types of media devices. Users typically enjoy the convenience provided by advancements in technology, such as the remote controls that can be used to control the various devices. However, remote controls have become increasingly complex with the many buttons, selectable controls, and various configurations which make it difficult for some users to manipulate and/or learn how to use.